


Everything Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sun+Neptune meet for the first time at an earlier age before the academies and started developing a relationship then? (Idk tho. That's just my favorite ship and I like your writing style:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Unexpected

   Sun was not interested in people today. He was so uninterested, in fact, that he had his back turned to the busy bustle of the strip of shops, ignoring the people who browsed and socialised, flashing currency and toothy smiles alike. Today he was interested in fish. Sun was a child who had an attention span that allowed, on average, one interest per day. Tree-climbing yesterday. Fish today. Something else tomorrow. Granted, sometimes he’d go back to old interests, flitting between familiarity and new territory, but either way one day was typically consumed by one activity only.

   His jeans were frayed around the knees, collecting dirt from the floor as he knelt, sitting comfortably despite the scrapes and bruises that blemished his skin. He sat peering over the edge of the dock, piercing the still water with his eyes and his hands, swirling and swaying the liquid around the scaled sea creatures that tried their very best to mind their own business. There was one particular fish that had caught his eye, one that seemed bright and blue compared to the others which were more silver and almost invisible beneath the water’s shine. When it made a swift turn towards him and swam its way into his reach, he didn’t hesitate to grab it, pulling it straight out of the water and raising it to his face.

   “You should put that back.”

   Sun stood up quickly, his grip on the struggling fish almost faltering in his shock. He had been completely unaware that he had an audience, but now he found himself face to face with the owner of the voice that had startle him – a boy whom he assumed was his age, though he was a fraction taller. Sun didn’t like that he was taller. In fact, he found himself straightening his spine in the hopes that a better posture would reveal less of a height difference.

   “Who are you?” Sun scowled, taking in his company’s slick of neat blue hair and pristine, fitted red coat.

   “Neptune.” The boy said honestly, smiling and subsequently showing his very white, very straight teeth. “Neptune Vasilias. What’s your name?”

   Sun’s scowl deepened. “I’m Sun, and I’m not putting this fish back.” He pouted.

   It was Neptune’s turn to frown. “It’ll die.”

   “That’s not my problem!”  Sun protested, clutching his catch to his chest as if it were a prized possession. However, after a quick glance at the fish and the realisation at exactly how much it really was struggling, he found himself sighing and offhandedly chucking it back in the river. He tried to ignore the arguably smug smile his actions prompted from Neptune, but he couldn’t help but feel irritated by his mere presence. The taller boy skimmed Sun with his gaze, his eyes finally coming to rest on his tail.

   “I like your tail.” He commented, pointing. “May I touch it?”

   “Absolutely, definitely no!” Sun crossed his bare arms tightly, but his words were pointless seeing as the stranger was already reaching a hand out. Neptune’s fingers had barely grazed the light fur of Sun’s tail before he’d shot a fist out and punched him square on the jaw.

   Sun nodded, content that a hit like that would put the blue haired boy in his place. Yet, as he looked at Neptune from where he had been floored, he found not a frown or a look of submission on his face, but a smile. He was grinning - stroking his jaw right at the spot a bruise would undoubtedly form and _grinning_. It enraged Sun as much as a six-year-old boy could be enraged. How dare he smile at being punched as if it were some kind of joke.

   “Haven’t you never seen a faunus before?” His brows knitted together in frustration.

   Neptune picked himself up. “Not up close.”

   “Well we’re not toys. You can’t just… stare at us and touch us without asking.”

   “I did ask.”  
   “And I said no!” Sun took a threatening step towards the other boy. The fact that Neptune did not take a reactive step back infuriated Sun even more. He felt the urge to hit him again.

   “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Neptune nodded. “Sorry.” He said again, and all the tension that had been coiling in Suns muscles, anticipating throwing another punch, evaporated.

   “Oh.” Sun dropped his gaze.

   “What’s the matter? Never heard an apology before?” Neptune tilted his head.

   Sun looked back at him. “Not up close.”

   And then Neptune was smiling again, and Sun was smiling too, and feeling bad for his previous analysis of the other boy. He opened his mouth to say something more - to invite him to play or ask if he wanted to see Sun to a really cool cartwheel - but their attention was turned towards a lady calling out Neptune's name.

   Neptune looked back at Sun apologetically. "That's my mom." He said, his smile faltering. "I have to go."

   "Oh." Sun responded simply, surprised at how disappointed he was.

   The two looked at each other for a silent moment, each wanting to say something but not knowing how to express themselves. It was Neptune who spoke first.

   "Well, Sun... It was nice to meet you." He put his hand out as he said it, and Sun looked at his extended limb, confused. "Here," Neptune took Sun's hand and pumped it a few times. "It's called a handshake." He told him.

   "Oh." Sun said again, this time slightly embarrassed, but the sincere look on Neptune's face was reassuring. "It was nice to meet you too." He felt himself mutter. He watched Neptune walk away, unsure now what to do with himself. He took a slight step forwards and called out "I'll be here tomorrow!" 

   Neptune was already by his mother's side, but he turned and curved his mouth into a smile that looked like a promise. It filled Sun with an unexpected warmth.


End file.
